Let me be
by TwilightGroupie1901
Summary: What if Edward never came back from his rebellous years? What if he became a nomad? What if Bella actually moved to Forks because her mom comitted suicide? And her brothers abuse and rape her? What happens when Edward and Bella meet?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's all stephanie's. Except the plot.

Chapter 1

My name's Bella Swan. I live with my father in forks washington. I'm 18 years old.

I like to spend my time in the forest across the street from my house. I don't know why. I just do.

I was running from my evil brothers. Dereck and Donny. They love to cause me pain. They hit me all the time. They killed my favorite dog. That's why i come to the woods. To just get away.

I ran until i saw my refuge. The river. I jumped onto one of the rocks and bent down to wash my face. That's when i first saw him. I gazed down at the water. Someone was reflecting on it. He had unusual bronze hair and he was crouched. I slowly lifted my head to look at him. His crimson eyes were staring back at me. Wait, he has red eyes?  
I don't know how long we looked at each other but i slowly stood up. I was scared. Then i heard Dereck calling me.  
I looked at the weird bronze haired boy. He started walking toward me. I ran. I ran until i felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. Suddely my back was against a tree. Red eyed boy had his hand over my mouth and his arm wrapped around my waist still. I started to tremble.

"Shh." he whispered. He looked off into the forest and frowned. Then he glanced at me. I heard footsteps approaching us. His arm around me tightened. Then, i think, he growled?

EPOV

I went out hunting around 8. After I found decent human blood i went to the river to wash up. That's when i saw her.  
She looked frightened. Her brown hair decended down her back and over her shoulders as she bent down to wash her face. That's when i think she saw me. I must have reflected in the water. She slowly lifted her heard to look at me.

Then i was staring into the chocolate brown eyes of an angel.

Oviously she noticed the color my eyes were. Then it stuck me. Why am i not attrackted to her blood? She's not a vampire. She's human. She slowly stood up,  
as did i. That's when i heard the thoughts.

'Where is that little runt? She better not keep us out here all night or so help me' thought a male voice. Then we heard someone call her name. Bella. It suited her. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. As i took a step toward her she ran. I caught up with her easily. I felt the need to protect her from whoever was after her. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pushed her to a tree. I clamped my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She started trembling. Probably scared out of her wits.

"Shh." i whispered into her ear. I looked off into the forest and heard the evil thoughts again. How could anyone want to hurt this beautiful creature? I glanced down at her. She had her head buried in my shoulder. It felt... right? Then i heard footsteps and i growled. I tightened my arm around her. I don't how long we stayed like that, but whoever it was finally went away.

"Are you alright?" i whispered. She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me.

"Who are you?"

Bpov?

"Who are you?"

He smiled. I tried to step away from him, but he held me fast.

"How about you answer my question first."

"I'm fine." i mummbled. I felt his cool hand cup my chin and lift it up so i had to look at him.

"I don't think you are."

"Who are you and why do you care?" i asked annoyed.

"Edward. Because someone as beautiful as you shouldn't look so frightened, and you certainly shouldn't be wandering around in the forest."

He leaned down until our faces were centimeters apart. "Who knows what kind of freaks lurk out here." he whispered.

"Oh? You mean like yourself?"

He chuckled. Then he abruptly stopped. He closed his eyes and opened them again. They were black as night. I cringed. The hand he had on the back of my head angled my head away from him, exposing my slender throat. I gasped as i felt his nose skimming across my skin. It was icy cold. My heart started racing and i struggled to breath evenly.

"You have a very floral sent." he whispered against my colarbone. I felt extremely light headed.

"What?" i muttered before everything went black.

Epov

Now that i was this close to her, i could smell her clearly. She had the most amazing sent ever. But i didn't feel the burnig sensation at the back of my throat. I didn't feel the want to drain her dry. I only felt the need to be with her and protect her. And that scared me.

"What?" she muttered before fainting. I caught her and swung her up into my arms. I had no clue where she lived. I couldn't just leave her here in the woods.  
I suppose i could take her to my place. I had a little one bedroom cabin in these woods. Yes I'd take her there. I would have to go and get some food for her.  
She probably wouln't feel very welcome if there was nothing to eat. When i reached the cabin i kicked the door open and walked into the bedromm and set her down on the bed that i never used, seeing as though i don't sleep.

Bpov

When i woke up i was in a bedroom, i looked out the window and saw the forest. Where was i? What happened to... what was his name? Edmund? No, Edward. He was utterly beautiful. I heard a soft voice beside me.

"Are you really awake this time?" i turned to look at who it was. There laying less than an inch away from me was Edward. I tried to scoot over but he snaked his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Did you know you talk while you sleep. It's quite useful, seeing as though i can't read your thoughts."

"Huh?"

He sighed. I felt him press his face in my hair, smelling it. One of his hands trailed down my spine, the other cupped my neck. Then he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but shiver. He chuckled.

"What am i going to do with you Bella?" he whispered. My mind was in a maze. Let's see, i met this guy under terrifying cercumstaces about 20 hours ago, he held me and kept me from screaming when my brothers were looking for me, he smelled my throat, and now he's dazzling me. I closed my eyes and leaned my forhead onto his chest. I fell for him. And i fell hard. What was he going to do with me?

"You going to tell me why you act so weird." i mummbled. He caught it.

"I'll put this bluntly, I'm a vampire." my eyes widened. My breathing became shallow.

"So when are you going to kill me?" surprised at how calm i spoke.

"Bella," he whispered. "If i was going to kill you, i would have done it already."

"Then why did you kidnapp me?"

He laughed softly, "I can't seem to let you go." he tightened his arms around me to prove his point. That's when i finally noticed how hard and cold he was.  
I shivered again, but this time from the cold. I hadn't noticed we were both under a thick blanket. He wrapped it tighter around me.

"Is that better?" i nodded slightly. I felt him kiss my head again. He trailed his kisses until he reached my ear.

"Breathe Bella." he whispered then bit my ear gently. I let out a shaky breath. He continued with his trail of kisses down the side of my neck. When he reached the base of my throat he began to suck on my skin. My eyes closed and i let out a soft moan. He seemed to like that reaction because he sucked harder which only made me moan louder. I got goosebumps as i felt his hand slip under the bottom of my shirt and slide upward. I gasped as his hand slipped under my bra and carresed my breast. Wow. Here i was probably about to give myself to a vampire who i just met. Can life get any stranger?

The next thing i knew he was hovering over me and before i could react his mouth was glued to mine. His lips were icy cold but somehow they felt warm. His tounge glided acoss my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I gave it to him happily. His tounge explored my mouth as mine did his. He started sliding my shirt up and over me. Once both our shirts were off he brought his mouth back to mine. My fingers trailed down his stone like chest and he groaned into the kiss. I felt his hand go back to unclip my bra and in a few seconds it fell off. My eyes were closed the whole time, until i felt him enter me. My eyes flew open in shock. It hurt. Badly. I screamed. He tensed.

"Do you want me stop?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. Then he thrust his way though me and went back to sucking on my neck. And that was it. I was on cloud nine. He rocked us gently and i moaned and screamed for all i was worth. He started to trust himself inside me harder and faster. I couln't find my voice to scream or moan or do anything. All i could do was close my eyes and enjoy it while it lasted.

But then i couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, Edward let go." he poured himself into me and i threw my head back and let out the loudest moan in the world. Then it was over and he cradled me to his chest.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Why wouldn't i be?"

"I just thought i'd ask."

I yawned and he pressed my head down on the pillow.

"You should go to sleep."

I buried my face in his chest and he held me while i fell asleep.

Epov

I watched her as she went back to sleep. I couldn't be seperated from her now. She was mine now, and i was hers. I then reaized something i never thought i'd ever find.

I was in love with Bella.

It made sence. Why else would i have let it go so far?

We layed like that for hours. Then she screamed in her sleep. I cupper her neck in concern. She started to shake her head and squeeze her eyes shut. I shook her to get her to wake up. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

I pulled her into my chest. "Your safe Bella, it was just a nightmare."

"No i'm not."

"What are you talking about?"

bpov

"Edward. I can't stay here forever. I'm going to have to go home sometime." i whispered. He tightened his arms around me and hid his face in the crook of my neck.

"Your right." he whispered. I felt him kiss my neck and sigh.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

His arms tightened again and i struggled to breathe, but that was fine. Thinking about going back home made tears come to my eyes. They came faster and faster and i tried my hardest to keep quiet but a sob escaped my throat. I buried face in Edwards chest before he could see me.

"Bella. Bella please don't cry. It's not like you're never going to see me again. I promise."

I sniffed. "No. That's not why I'm crying."

"Then what's making you so sad?" he began to rub soothing circles on my throat with his thumb.

"Edward," i cried, "I'm not sad, I'm scared."

In a flash we were both sitting up and he pulled me into his lap. He cradled my face between his hand and his shoulder.

"Why?"

I looked down. Should i tell him? I probably should. I mean i just made love to him and now if i don't tell him he'll think i don't trust him.

"Bella, talk to me."

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, who were those people?"

"My brothers."

"Why would your brothers want to hurt you?"

"Because they think im a whore."

He growled and squeezed me closer to his stone cold chest.

"What do they do you to Bella?"

I closed my eyes and hid my face against his shoulder.

"Let's just say I wasn't a virgin before last night."

"Oh, Bella," he hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry. You should have stopped me, I must have really hurt you last night."

I nodded slightly but shrugged. I didn't want to stop him. I had feelings for this man. No. These were more than just feelings, I was in love with him. I loved Edward.

"Bella, why didn't you say anything?!" he urged. My face was still hid in his shoulder and he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. Square in the eye.

"I love you." i whispered. Every muscle in his body froze. His eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the wall and groaned. That made me think he didn't like me the same way.

"This is wrong." he groaned. That made tears well up and spill over. I got up out of his arms and stood on the floor.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not pretty enough or perfect enough for you. I guess I'll just leave." with that i made my way to the door.

"What! Bella, no! That's not it at all!" he caught my wrist and spun me back around and into his chest again. Then he pushed me up against the wall almost roughly and grabbed my face in his hands and attached his mouth to mine. I put my hands on his chest to push him off, but it was like pushing up against a rock wall. Pointless. He took my wrists and pinned them up above my head with one hand. His other hand went down to the small of my back and pushed me closer to him. This wasn't very comfortable seeing as though he hadn't put his shirt back on and i was up againt cold hard granite. I needed air. I turned my head to get him to stop and then i was gasping for breath. He let go of my wrists and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella. Your the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're perfect. It's me, I'm a monster Bella. It's wrong for you to say that. You can't love me, it's not right." he whispered. That didn't make sence.

"Then I guess I'm doing something wrong. I don't care. I do love you. And there's nothing you can do about it." i mummbled into his chest. I lifted my head to look out the window. I had to go home. I had to go home now.

"Edward, i have to leave." i struggled against him. He just tightened his arms around me and took me back over to his bed. He pressed me down on the blanket and planted himself on top of me.

"I'm not letting you go back there."

"I have to go back."

"No, you don't. And your not going to."

I sighed, frustrated. "Edward if you're going to hold me hostage, I might as well go to my house and get some things. More cloaths for example."

He was kissing my neck at this point. He trailed his kisses down my colarbone and my chest until he reached the neckline on my shirt.

"Fine. But I'm going with you." he grumbled. I sighed again. He looked me in the eye. It was the first time i really noticed his eyes. They were scarlet.  
Must be a vampire thing. Still, it was enough for me to cringe away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tightening his arms around me and pulling me closer to him.

"Your eyes are freaking me out." i blurted. He laughed. I guess he was trying to scare me because he leaned in and skimmed his nose across my neck and looked at me again. They were black again. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Stop it, your scaring me." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You'll get used to it. I promise." he said. Still laughing to himself.

"I doubt it," i muttered, "If you want me to stick around you should invest in contacts."

He scoffed,"I'll be sure to do that."

"I'm serious."

He sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

Edward decided to show me how he moves so fast so he threw me on his back and then the rest was a blur. Literly. But when we reached my house he insisted on coming in. I caved. I had a big house. Thankfully no one was home. Edward stopped to take the house in. There were pictures of me on desks, on top of the piano, and on the wall. I giggled as i watched him examine each and every one of them. His eyes lingered on the biggest one in the hallway. It was me. Duh.  
It was during the time my best friend Alice had gone through her 'i wanna be a photogropher' stage. She had dressed me up in a long layerd white dress. May i say that that long white dress had a low neckline and did expose a little cleavage. She had my hair looking as straight as a piece of paper and put on lots of silver braclets on both my arms. She had me sit down in the water, which was only like two inches deep, and hold a rose with all my fingers. It was both of our favorites. My dad liked it too. He said you could just see the inocence and purity shine out of me.

"Are you planning to stare at that forever?" i asked him quietly. He just nodded, not taking his eyes off of the picture. I sighed and headed toward my room.  
I went straight towards my closet and grabbed my duffle bag. I threw enough of my wardrobe in there so i had enough but it wasn't too noticable. Then i crossed the hall, seeing Edward still staring at my picture, and opened the door to the music room. I grabbed my guitar, put it in it's case and carried it to my room. I picked up my bag and met Edward in the hallway. I cleared my throat. He turned around and his eyes landed on my guitar case.

"You play?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Is that so shocking?"

"I just didn't take you for the musical type. I play piano you know." i smiled. He bent down to grab my bag and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and brought his lips to mine. I giggled into the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You look stunning in all the pictures." he complemented me. I blushed.

"Yeah. That was when my friend Alice went through her 'i want to be a photographer' phase." i explained. He laughed. Then i realized something. Alice and all her siblings had weird eyes to. Not red like Edwards, but golden. There was a picture of her in the hallway too. Edward noticed it and asked if that was her.  
I nodded. He stiffened.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you know about this Alice?" he looked deadly serious. I stared at him, confused. Then it dawned on me. Oh no.

"Don't tell me she's a vampire too?" i asked, annoyed. How many times does the average person run into vampires, completley unaware? But he nodded. I snorted.  
He looked at me incredualsly.

"That's just great. Next thing i know my cousin is going to turn out to be a mermaid." he cracked up in laughter. I was annoyed. Stupid mythical creatures.

"You believe in mermaids?" he asked, amused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why wouldn't I? When i have a vampire sweeping me off my feet." he grinned evily. Like he was planning on doing something. I backed up slowly. He followed me. I kept backing up until i hit the back of the couch. In a flash i was in his arms and he was running. I closed my eyes. I loved him, but he just downright scares me. Then it was over and we were in his small little living room sitting on his small little couch. I looked up at him and he just crashed his lips onto mine and pushed me down so my back was against the couch cushions. His mouth was urgent against mine. His hands came to rest on my stomach. Why oh why did i change into this low cut top. He let go of my mouth to let me breath but his lips never left my skin. They traveld down my cheek, trailed slowly down my neck, skimmed across my collarbone and kept going down further and further. He finally stopped. His lips began to suck on the nook between my breasts. I closed my eyes. Oh how he was so good at this kind of thing. One hand slid under my shirt and came to rest on my right breast. I stuggled to breath evenly.  
My shirt had strings on the front right below where he was kissing me, which he started to undo. Once he had all of them undone you had a bulls eye shot of my chest. Well exept for the black bra i had on that covered them. But you could see the top of my breasts very clearly. I moaned as he began to suck on one of them. I felt him smile agianst my chest. He sucked harder and faster, which in turn made me moan loudly, almost embarrissingly.

"Edward." I moaned. He lifted him head to look at me. I frowned.

"Don't stop." i complained, and my cheeks reddened. He obliged, i guess he wanted to do more than what he was doing because he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and pressed me down on the blankets, his lips never leaving mine. He lifted my shirt off, and his. Then he proceeded to suck on my neck some more.  
His fingers fiddled around with the clasp on my bra but he managed to get it off. His lips travled down my neck, over my breast, and down my stomach. My breath hitched as he reached my jeans. He came back to whisper in my ear.

"Are you sure you want to do this agian?" he asked. I nodded. The the pants flew off both of us before i could blink. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into his chest blindinly fast. I gasped as my chest hit his. Not only did the air fly out of my lungs, but do to his cold granit skin, it kind of hurt my breasts as they made contact. His lips were on my neck and he slowly positioned himself on top of me. I opened my legs a little to give him better access. But what i felt entering me was not what i expected. He had thrust his thumb inside me, slowly massaging my opening. I moaned. Then it happened. I felt the freezing cold of him thrust its way inside my warm body. Fire colideing with ice. I gasped. He wasn't as gentle as he was the first time. There was a new edge to the way he thrust himself inside me. He came harder and faster. He had stopped kissing me and just stared intently into my eyes. But i had to close mine. I couldn't take his. They scared me to death, though I'd never admitt i was that scared of them.

"No," he protested, "open your eyes i want to see your eyes."

I shook my head no. "No. I can't do it Edward. They're too scary." he knew what i was talking about, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Just open your eyes Bella. Just get used to them. Please." i hesitated, but slowly obliged. His face was centimeters away from mine and he grabbed my face and made me look him in the eye. I cringed. He pulled me closer and started rocking us slowly. His scralet eyes never left mine. I knew he was trying to help me, but i don't think the fright ever left my eyes. Every time i tried to turn my head or glance somewhere else he'd just grab my face and turn it back to him. But i couldn't get over it. His eyes terrifyed me. He closed his eyes for two seconds and they were black again, i shunk into the bed. If anything was worse than the red, it was the black. When he was black eyes he looked pure evil. I couldn't close my eyes though. As much as i wanted to i couldn't. He didn't seemed to be concerned that he was petrifying me. He did notice when i couldn't even blink. Then i felt him thrust himself inside me again. That got me, i closed my eyes out of habit. He told me to open them back up and i did. His eyes were still black and i shuddered and turned away from him.

"Bella." he said in a slightly angry tone. I didn't turn back to him. Couln't he tell how scared i was? He cupped my neck and used his thumb to turn my head back. I sqeezed them shut and he told me to open them. I couldn't i hid my face in his chest.

"Bella look at me. Now." i shook my head.

"Bella!" he said louder. I didn't respond. He sighed, frustrated and poured himself into me to get me to open my eyes back up. I cried in pleasure but didn't open my eyes. I was forming tears. He was starting to be rude. What's the big deal? I'm scared alright?

"Bella, open your eyes and looke at me now." i let the tears fall. He oviously didn't notice.

"Edward, please. Your scaring me." my voice cracked.

"Just open you eyes Bella. You don't have any reason to be frightened." his voice returned to it's usual velvety softness. I exhaled and opened my eyes. He held my face in his hand securly so i couldn't turn away. His face was softer and his eyes were a dark red agian. I shook my head, well at least i tried.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just can't do it." i cried into his chest. He sighed and let go my head and went back to thrusting himself in and out of me. I grabbed his arms to keep myself againt him. I admitt. This hurt really bad. But he doesn't need to know that. That would make him feel bad and i didn't want that. So i leaned my head back on my pillow and let him rock us from side to side. I could tell he was angry and frustrated with me. I could feel it too. He wasn't being very gentle. I don't know how long we stayed like that, just rocking and him occasionaly thrusting himself inside me further to get a reaction from me,  
which he didn't, but after what seemed like hours he thrust himself inside me with all of his might and i cryed out in pain. Then he let me go and laid beside me. I suddenly felt extremly uncomfortable. I glanced over at him and he didn't look happy. He was staring at the ceiling. After a while he got up and dressed. It was so fast i didn't even catch it. Then he walked into the living room and shut the door on me. I sat up atomatically. I stared at the door for three seconds then got up and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a long sleeve green shirt. I slowly opened the door and looked around for him. He wasn't there.

"Edward." i called. No answer. Don't panic. He wouldn't just make love to you then leave would he. No. Of course not. He loved me. I think. He's never told me he does. He acted like it, but never said anything. Okay. Panic. I stepped outside and looked around. Nothing. I could see footprints in the ground. I followed them. They stopped at the river. There he was. Sitting on the rock bending down and washing his face. I squinted to see what he was washing off.  
Blood.

Whoa. I let out a shaky breath. He heard it. His head snapped up and he looked at me. I looked down and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard him walk to me slowly and put his cold finger under my chin and ease my head up. His eyes looked hungry. Crap. He's thirsty. I tried to back up, though i knew it was pointless. He reached out and put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me into his chest. I gasped as i hit him. I didn't dare look into his eyes, not after what i just went through. But his hand cupped my neck and his thumb pushed my chin upward. What i saw i wasn't expecting. His eyes were green. He got the contacts. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You got the contacts." i whispered, gratefully.

Edward told me he had a surprise for me. I hate surprises. I told him this, but he didn't care. So here i am, sitting on his couch, waiting for him to come back. He took his keyboard with him. Hmmm. And my guitar. I told him if he so much as scratches it i'm going home.

The door opened. Edward came in and sat down beside me.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" I asked.

"No."

"Then-" i couldn't finish because he started tying a blind fold on me. The he picked me up bridal style and flew out the door. As far as i could tell, it only took about a minute to get where he was wanting to go. He set me down and untied the blindfold. I saw his keyboard and my guitar against a bolder. We,  
however were standing on a small island on the lake outside his cabin. The moon was reflecting on the water. Then i got it. The keyboard and guitar was the music, and the moon was our spotlight. We were going to dance.

In a flash he went over to his keyboard and pushed a button and he was back at my side taking my hands and placing them around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Edward, I can't dance." I protested. He just laughed and pulled me closer. I tried to listen to the music. It sounded like a lullaby. It had words to. It was him singing. I felt tears in my eyes as i rested my head on his chest. I felt him tuck my head under his chin. He picked me up and placed his feet under me. The we were swaying. Edward had a good voice. I could hear it coming from the keyboard. He must have recorded it while he was gone. It was all sudenly worth the wait. The music continued to play and i looked up into Edward eyes. They were still green from the contacts. I couldn't see clearly because of my tears. Everything came into place when i felt his lips on mine. Technecly, this was our first kiss, since all the other kisses were while we made love to each other. This was the first kiss we had with out his hands roaming underneath my clothes. It was just a small, sweet kiss. But it was filled with more passion than any of the others. 


End file.
